This invention relates to the field of shaving and, more especially, to so-called xe2x80x9cwet shavingxe2x80x9d in the process of which a razor with one or more sharpened cutting edges is moved over the skin to sever hairs projecting from the skin. In association with wet shaving it is usual to apply to the skin a preparation, such as shaving soap, which can be applied by means of a brush, shaving foam, or shaving gel to improve the conditions for actual shaving. The need to prepare the skin in this way as part of the overall shaving procedure is an inconvenience and adds significantly to the time required to complete a satisfactory shave. It is also desirable sometimes to apply fluids of other kinds to the skin when shaving.
There have been many proposals for razors which include a system for conveying a shaving preparation, e.g. a lubricating fluid, from a reservoir incorporated in the razor structure, such as an aerosol container which serves as the razor handle, to a dispensing location near the head of the razor. However, as far as known to the Applicant none of these prior proposals have been found to be commercially acceptable. Many modern safety razors have blade units which are movably mounted, in particular pivotable, relative to the handle structures on which they are mounted either permanently, in the case of disposable safety razors intended to be discarded when the blade or blades have become dulled, or detachably to allow replacement of the blade unit on a reusable handle structure. The lubricant fluid delivery systems proposed according to the prior art are not ideally suited to such razors. In addition they are generally awkward to use and demand a degree of dexterity on the part of the user who typically is required to press a button to open a valve for fluid to be discharged from the reservoir for delivery to the razor head.
Some examples of previously proposed razors with fluid delivery systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,119, 4,809,432, 5,141,349, GB-A-2266854 and WO-A-88/06511.
The present invention addresses the limitations of the prior art and in accordance with one aspect provides a razor comprising a blade unit carrying structure on which a blade unit is mounted or mountable for pivotal movement about a predetermined axis during shaving, and a delivery system for conducting a fluid dispensed from a reservoir connected to the blade unit carrying structure to at least one discharge port, wherein the discharge port opening is at or close to the predetermined pivot axis.
By arranging the fluid to be discharged through a port located on or very near the pivot axis of the blade unit, the discharge can occur essentially at the same location, preferably at a guard surface in front of the blade or blades, irrespective of the pivotal movements of the blade unit, and this advantageous result can be achieved with the discharge port being defined by a part which remains stationary with the blade unit carrying structure. In addition, a direct mechanical connection between the stationary part, which may conveniently be constituted by a delivery tube, and the blade unit is not needed, which can simplify blade unit replacement when the razor is intended for use with replaceable blade units.
The blade unit is preferably provided with a channel, which can be open continuously along the length thereof, for distributing fluid delivered through the discharge port across the blade unit in the direction of the pivot axis. The channel can be at least partly defined by an elastomeric skin contacting element having a lip which surrounds and seals against the delivery tube adjacent the discharge port.
In accordance with another aspect the invention resides in a razor comprising a blade unit carrying structure on one end of which a blade unit is mounted or mountable for pivotal movement relative to the carrying structure, an opposite end of the blade unit carrying structure being hingedly connected to a supporting structure, a delivery system for conducting a fluid to the blade unit from a reservoir, the delivery system including a valve for controlling supply of fluid to the blade unit, the blade unit carrying structure being coupled to the valve for the valve to be actuated by displacement of the blade unit carrying structure relative to the supporting structure caused by pressing the blade unit against the skin during shaving, and the blade unit carrying structure being resiliently biased to close the valve when the blade unit is lifted clear of the skin.
A preferred razor according to the invention embodies both aspects described above. By the valve being actuated by movement of the blade unit carrying structure brought about by pressing the blade unit against the skin it can be ensured that fluid is delivered precisely when and where it is needed or desired, such as immediately in front of the blade(s) of the blade unit, and the user is not required to perform any additional operation in order to open the control valve. Nonetheless, the blade unit carrying structure can be adapted also to allow direct manual operation of the control valve by the user to provide for greater flexibility in use. The blade unit carrying structure is conveniently movably connected to a supporting structure, more especially integrally hingedly coupled to the supporting structure by one or more flexible webs. The reservoir is preferably constituted by a container to which the supporting structure, conveniently having the form of a ring, is attached, for example by friction or a snap-fit connection with a rim of the container. The blade unit carrying structure may comprise a hollow stem extending upwardly from a flange-like base which is connected to the supporting ring by a pair of laterally opposed web hinges and the base can define a finger button at which the base can be engaged and be depressed by a finger of the user to open the valve.
In conformity with the foregoing the invention also provides a razor or razor blade unit carrying structure wherein the blade unit carrying structure and the supporting structure are integrally connected by at least one flexible web.
The invention described herein is applicable, in its various novel aspects, to razors intended for shaving the face as well to razors, e.g. as commonly used by women, for shaving other areas of the body such as the legs.